Life Isn't Perfect
by MeganRoseMaslow
Summary: Savvy Munroe, best friend to Big Time Rush and works on the show with them. But what happens when she gets caught in a relationship with two of them?
1. Introduction and Lunch with the Guys

Hey guys (:

**Here's my new story, I will try to keep posting chapters as much as I can but I'm gonna focus a little bit more of Nothing Even Matters right now. **

**But the good news is that I only have like 3 more weeks of school so during summertime I can post chapters a lot more frequently :)**

**This first chapter is not thaaat good in my opinion but it kinda just introduces everyone and it will get better I promise. Alright well here ya go! (:**

**Savvy's POV-**

"Aaaaand cut!"

"Okay lunch break everyone!"

I sighed and walked off the set and to the makeup station that I had gotten ready at. I pulled my phone out of my bag that was draped over the chair and looked at it. No new messages. Of course.

I threw my phone back in my bag and put my hand on the chair and leaned against it.

"Hey Savvy" I heard someone say and turned around. It was one of my co-stars Logan Henderson.

"Do you wanna come to lunch with me and the guys? I think Mandy will be there too."

"Sure"

"Okay well do you want a ride?"

"Sure, let me just get my stuff, then I'll come"

"Okay meet you in the front" He said and walked off.

I sighed again and turned back around. I looked in the mirror at myself, my brown hair pulled back into a bun with to braids on the side going into the bun, blue dress that flowed out at my waist, going down just above my knees and brown heels. I fixed the makeup around my eyes then grabbed my purse and left towards the front.

When I got there I saw Logan and two of my other co-stars, James Maslow and Kendall Schmidt. They were all talking but stopped when they heard me coming and looked at me. Kendall was the first to greet me and said, "Heeey Savvy"

Then James said, "Hey Savvy"

I smiled and said, "Hey guys"

They smiled back and Logan said, "So ready to go?"

"Yup" I replied and he nodded then we walked off to his car.

-At the restaurant-

I was sitting at a table with James on my left, Mandy, Carlos' girlfriend and one of my best friends on my right, Carlos next to her, Kendall then Logan. We had all just finished our food and were now just talking and laughing.

The guys then started talking about some hockey game and I turned to Mandy and said, "Soo Mandy how are you and Carlos?"

"We're awesome! I'm really happy" She replied excitedly, her brown wavy hair bouncing as she talked.

"That's good" I replied, putting my hands under my legs.

"Yeah, so how are you? And new guys in your life?"

"Nope, not one. I honestly thing I'm un-likable." I laughed, "Ever since my breakup with…Scotty I've had no good luck." I said, hesitating slightly when I said Scotty's name. He was a rough subject that I didn't tell anyone about but Mandy. And I tried not to dwell on him too much.

"No, you're definitely likeable! Scotty was….well he was an idiot to be honest." Mandy said and I laughed, "You just haven't found the right guy yet" She added.

"I guess" I said sighing a bit, "I just hope I find out soon"

"Don't we all" She said and I laughed again and hit her arm lightly.

10 minutes later we were all leaving and I was walking behind everyone when I heard footsteps running behind me.

"Hey" I turned and saw James say, a little out of breath.

"Hey" I replied, turning my attention back forward.

"So how you been Savvy?"

"Good, same old same old."

"That's good. So any boyfriend?"

"Nope" I replied, "Haven't found the right one yet" I said and thought I saw him smiled from the corner of my eye.

5 hours later we were all finally done filming for the day and I was getting all my stuff from my makeup station. I looked at my phone to see if I had any messages but to my luck, I had none. I sighed. It was 8:30 on a Friday night and I had nothing to do. Lovely.

I turned around to grab my other bag from under the makeup stand and set it on the table, grabbed my car keys from inside, then turned back around and jumped.

Kendall was just sitting there in my chair looking at me.

"God Kendall you scared me"

He laughed and leaned forward a bit.

"Did you just come here to scare me?" I asked while taking down my hair and shaking it out.

"No I came to see what you are doing tonight" He said smirking a bit.

"Oh well you see I have this really hot guy I'm going out with" I said sarcastically and leaned against the makeup stand.

"Oh and would this guy be me?" He said raising his eyebrow.

I laughed and said, "Ohh you wish Kendie"

"Yeah I do" He said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and he said, "So anyways, do you wanna come to Logan's with all of us? He's having some movie night thing"

"Hmm, maybe I don't know I have a reeeally busy schedule" I said dramatically.

He got up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Pleeeeaseee?" He said squeezing me.

"Ugh…Kendall…can't…breathe."

"Ooh sorry" He said and let me go.

"So are you gonna go?"

"Sure" I said laughing a little.

"Yay!" He said and picked me up and squeezed me and swung me around a bit.

"Ugh K I think you've been spending too much time with Carlos."

He just put me down and laughed.

"Maybe a little"

"Yea" I said and fixed my dress and my straight front bangs.

"Okay well I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah" I replied, "I just have to stop by my apartment real quick then I'll be there."

"Okay" He said and started walking away then turned back and said, "I'll save you a seat next to me" and winked.

I just rolled my eyes and he walked away, smiling.

**There was chapter one for you guys! (:**

**This will get a lot better I promise and I will try to post the next chapter of this after of maybe before I post the next chapter of Nothing Even Matters.**

**So reviewww please and tell me what you think :)**

**Bye! (:**

**~ Megan **


	2. Movie Night with the Guys

**Hey guys (:**

**Sorry I took so long to post this, I've had some serious writers block and I've been focusing more on Nothing Even Matters, but now here's the second chapter to this and it sorta explains how James feels about Savvy. It's also a little boring, sorry for that, but the next one will be better for sure. Well here you go! (:**

5 minutes later I ran out of the sound stage building and to my car in the lot. It was a September night so it was a little cold and a bit of leaves were here and there.

I finally got to my car a minute later and threw my bags in the passenger's seat and started driving. I turned on the radio and it was a Justin Bieber song blaring loudly.

Ew. I thought and changed it immediately. I finally found a decent station that was playing Allstar Weekend and smiled and sang along a bit.

It was a 7 minute drive to my apartment so I got there fast with little traffic and parked in the big lot. I grabbed my stuff and ran inside the big building fast to the elevators and pressed the button to go up. The elevator got there fast and I ran in and quickly pressed my floor.

My apartment was the entire top floor so it took awhile to get there but I finally did and ran out, straight to my room. I decided I should get comfortable so I changed into a slightly loose gold shirt, a black cardigan, jeans, and black flats. I grabbed my purse again and ran out of the room then went back to the elevator.

When I finally got to my car I quickly unlocked it and got in, breathing heavily and saying, "Damn I run too much" and laughed.

Logan's house was only a few blocks away so I was glad I didn't have to drive very far and there wasn't a lot of traffic. When I got there I saw Carlos' car, Kendall's car, and James' car all parked in the driveway and parked behind James', grabbed my purse, hopped out, and walked to the house and inside, closing the door carefully. I walked to the living room and as soon as I got there Carlos ran to me and said, "Saaavvyy!" and hugged me tight.

"Whoa, hey Carlitos" I said and hugged him back.

I let him go and walked over to Logan.

"Hey Logie" I said and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He said and fixed his hair.

"Hooolaa" I said and walked over to James and he pulled me into a hug.

"Ahh nice to see you too" I said and wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest and relaxed.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Logan yelled.

I looked up at him and said, "Maybe we will!"

"Please do!"

"Okay we will!" I said and he stuck his tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue out too and heard James laugh.

I let go of James and walked over to the couch where Kendall was and sat down.

"Hey Kendork!" I said and laughed.

"I'm not a dork!"

"Yeah you are" I said laughing.

"Fine." He said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ahh Kendall can't…breathe"

"That's the point" He said smirking.

"Kendaall!"

"Okay, say 'Kendall is really amazing and he's not a dork'"

"Why would I say something that's not true?"

"Fine then" He said and pulled me tighter to him.

"Finee! Kendall is really amazing and he's not a dork!" I said, talking fast.

"What? I didn't hear you"

"Kendaalll!"

"Okay okay fine" He said and let me go.

I leaned away from him and sighed, "Ahh thank you"

"You guys are so weird" Logan said.

"But you love us"

"Sure"

"Mhm you do"

"Whatever"

I just smiled and turned towards the tv and tried to pay attention to what they were watching.

After a few minutes I finally said, "What are we watching? This is so weird."

"Yeah what are we watching?" James said.

"I have no idea" Logan said and walked over to grab the remote.

I pulled my legs up on the couch in front of me and sighed.

James came and sat on the other side of me and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired" I said and put my hands in my lap.

"Same here" He said as Kendall and Logan looked for something to watch.

I bit my lip, pondering different thoughts, and after about a minute or so of watching Kendall and Logan flip through various tv channels I finally said to James, "Have you ever felt like the entire world hates you? Like no matter how hard you try, people will still dislike you?"

He hesitated then said, "Sometimes. But then I remind myself that I have all of you guys. And that's all I'll ever need."

I smiled slightly then said, "I know, but you have your parents too, and they're amazing, but my parents, well, they're a very tricky subject. And I don't feel like I know them as well as I should. They don't even contact me that much anymore, they're too preoccupied with my sisters' achievements and all that stuff. And I feel like if I try to contact with them more then I'm trying too hard."

"Savvy, you should never feel like you are trying too hard. They're your parents, they should want to contact you and spend time with you. And they should feel like _they _don't even know you as well as they should and they don't know how honestly amazing you are and how much you have accomplished all on your own. And if they choose to pay more attention to your sister than you, then let that be their choice. But they should know that they are missing out on such an amazing person like you."

I smiled and looked down at my hands in my lap and said, "You think I'm an amazing person?"

"Yes because you are."

I smiled even more and said, "You always know how to make me feel better don't you?"

"Yup always." He said and pulled me into a side hug and I hugged him back, feeling a lot better than before.

**So there you go! If it was boring I'm sorry, but the next one will definitely be better. **

**Soooooo, reviewww! Please and thanks :) **


End file.
